marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Technopolis
Said epidemic was caused by Howard Stark as a marketing ploy to force people purchased his armor for life support. However, the disease proved to be more virulent than expected, and ended up infecting all of Technopolis's inhabitants instead of the small percentage it was meant to. Howard erased any history records, and included neural inhibitors into the armors to prevent people from uncovering the truth. But said preventive measures didn't stop people from coming close to learning it. After Howard's death, his successor Tony Stark did everything to keep the name of his family clean. The parents of Stark's protegee Kiri Oshiro, Rumiko Fujikawa and her husband, were working on micro-robotics, when they tested a new form of micro-converter, their own firewall advancements subverted the inhibitor. When they started asking questions, they went to reporter Ben Urich, and Stark killed all three of them. Baron Stark's direct rival is his brother, Arno Stark. Their father Howard encouraged a friendly rivalry between them to promote affection, but ended up creating a bitter never ending competition between the two brothers to provide Technopolis with life and mobility. Tony was chosen to become the domain's Baron during Howard's sickness that ultimately took his life. Tony promised Howard to allow Arno free market in the city as long as he didn't break any laws. Even though Arno constantly opposed Tony, and even provided technology for criminals, Tony had not been able to prove his brother's illicit activities, and opposed the idea to use his power as Baron to get rid of Arno. Additionally, Tony allowed Arno to commit his acts of industrial espionage so the sub-coding for the neural inhibitors permeated his armor as well. The latest victim of Baron Stark's measures to keep the truth hidden was Peter Urich, the vigilante known as Spyder-Man. A special "spyder virus" that had infected his armor and granted him extraordinary abilities was able to withstand and override the neural inhibitors, so when he started investigating the death of his father Ben, he ultimately stumbled across the truth. Tony Stark's friend and the Thor of the domain Grand Marshal Jim Rhodes investigated Peter's murder, the autopsy and the analysis of the memory banks in his armor revealed why he had been killed. Meanwhile, Arno Stark had sent Stingray to infiltrate the workshop of Kiri Oshiro, girlfriend of Spyder-Man and owner of Mobairu Yōsai Mechaniks, one of the few companies not under Stark's umbrella, to discover what technologies she was developing, as Stark had recently tried to buy the company. Tony had tried to acquire Mobairu Yōsai Mechaniks to prevent the internal work of Kiri's armors, and the powerful mainframe that Stark couldn't get into, from getting to Technopolis' inhabitants. After informing Kiri of the lead on Spyder-Man's murdered, Rhodes told Baron Stark the same, prompting Tony to confront and temporarily reconcile with Arno in order to protect their father's name. Some of the information decrypted from the memory banks of Spyder-Man's suits made mention of the Kingpin of crime, which was a reason valid enough to make Rhodes pay a visit to Fisk, however, Jim found opposition in the form of Fisk's armored henchmen. Rhodes expected Fisk's measures, and deployed the War Machines from the Hall of Law and Order. After being defeated by Rhodes, Kingpin made clear at his deathbed that didn't have anything to do with Peter's death. Rhodes returned to the Hall of Law and Order to continue investigating the memory banks, when he was confronted by Baron Stark. While Arno dealt with the War Machines, Tony revealed to Rhodes the truth he would inevitably find. Tony ultimately killed Rhodey to prevent the domain from learning the truth; however, Rhodey had been able to record and transmit Stark's confession, sending it to his niece, Lila Rhodes. Kiri and Lila then unleashed Kiri's secret weapon, a pair of gigantic suits of armor, to stop the Starks once and for all. A battle of gigantic proportions took place in the streets of Technopolis between the Stark brothers and Kiri and Lila. While Stark revealed the truth to Kiri, she had been using the fight as a misdirection to distract the Starks from a virus she had entered into their suits, and ultimately shut them down. Some time later, the Thor Corps arrived to the scene to take care of the Stark brothers, and dispatched them in the name of Doom. While the inhabitants of Technopolis still suffered of the illness, a process of healing began for Technopolis now that the truth wasn't covered, by the hand of its new Baroness, Kiri Oshiro, accompanied by Technopolis' newly appointed Thor, Lila Rhodes. | PointsOfInterest = * Stark Tower ** Hall of Armor * Arno-Ware Tower * Fisk Estate * Fisk Industries * Hall of Law and Order ** Forensics Laboratory ** Primary One Local * Dailybugle.com Building * Mobairu Yōsai Mechaniks ** Workshop of Kiri Oshiro | Residents = * Baron Anthony "Tony" Stark (Iron Man) * Grand Marshal James Rhodes / War Machine / Thor * Amadeus Cho * Arno Stark * Kingpin * Kiri Oshiro * Lila Rhodes / Thor * Machine Men * Pepper Stark * Radar Devil * Titanium Man * Spyder-Man * Stingray * Turk Barrett * War Machine Deputies ** Deputy Happy Hogan | Notes = | Trivia = * Armor Wars artist Marcio Takara designed Technopolis to be a mix of noir and futuristic visuals, taking visual cues from Art Deco, dieselpunk, and Chicago. * This domain is a recreation of Earth-12311. | Links = }} pt-br:Tecnópolis